A linked lighting system includes multiple light units connected in a series, sequence line, or ring, for example, in a daisy chain or clover chain linked arrangement. A linked lighting system can be employed to provide wide-area illumination by virtue of linking separate light units with a common power source. A conventional daisy chain lighting system includes multiple light units, where each light unit has one or more light elements fixed in and relative to a housing of the light unit. Once the housing of a light unit is mounted in a fixed location, light fields for the light unit tend to be fixed and cannot be adjusted without moving the entire light unit housing.